The present disclosure relates to an infusion system and method that detects a signaling component identifying an administration protocol for an infusion set and conveys the administration protocol to an infusion device, and, in particular, to an infusion system wherein a signaling component identifying the administration protocol is disposed on at least an infusate source, an infusate tube, or an infusate tube slide clamp, the signaling component detected by an infusion device which is configured to operate according to the detected administration protocol.
Infusion treatment is a common medical practice for delivering a medicament to a patient. Infusion treatment typically entails delivering a fluid infusate, either parenterally or enterally, to a patient with an infusion device, most commonly an infusion pump. The infusate is typically provided by an infusion set having an infusate source, an infusate tube extending from the infusate source and a slide clamp adapted to receive the infusate tube. The slide clamp, which assists with infusate flow regulation, and the infusate tube when connected to the infusion pump place the infusate in fluid communication with the infusion pump.
Delivery of the infusate to the patient typically involves the physical and/or mechanical manipulation of the infusate tube by the infusion pump. Conventional infusion pumps customarily include parameters that may be adjusted in order to adapt to specific infusion set administration protocols delivery requirements. The parameters may include settings to accommodate the composition of the infusate, the physical and/or material properties of the infusate tube and the flow rate for effective infusate delivery, for example. The parameters may also include settings to accommodate the use of a special set compatible with a specific infusate, or to accommodate the use of a special set including a specific set component such as a particular valve or sensor.
As the number and sophistication of infusion set delivery requirements and concomitant infusion pump settings has increased, so too has the likelihood increased for a mismatch between the infusion set delivery requirements and the infusion pump settings. Such a mismatch may be highly injurious and potentially lethal to the infusion treatment patient. To further complicate matters, infusion pumps are typically undedicated, portable medical resources moved between different patients in a health care facility. Left unchecked, the infusion pump settings for one patient may be highly dangerous to a subsequent patient in need of the infusion pump. Relying on already overburdened health care professionals to ensure every infusion set delivery parameter is properly set on the infusion pump does not reduce the risk of mismatch between the infusion set requirements and the infusion pump settings to an acceptable level.
A need therefore exists to reduce the risk of inaccurate and dangerous delivery of an infusate to a patient. A need further exists for an automated infusion delivery system that automatically adjusts the infusion pump settings according to the infusion set delivery requirements thereby ensuring the proper delivery of the infusate by the infusion pump. A need further exists for a convenient, automated infusion system that permits patient self-administration of infusion treatment either at a health care facility or in the home.